Power Rangers Crystal Genesis
by lunateix
Summary: Join Jordan Cade on a remake of the original Power Ranger with elements from other series blended in. With no one like Zordon to guide them, will these Rangers prevail? -There are no happy endings...


Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Power Rangers Neo! I've had this idea down on paper for a while now and with a _LOT _of prodding, managed to do something with it. This chapter is entirely back-story to make it make more sense to...well...me firstly, because I have something concrete to work on, and others secondly because...hey, I finally put a chapter together.

I created this series to be sort of a remake of the original Power Rangers series, with some heavy mecha genre appreciation and homage. It all goes back to me watching an episode of the old series a while back...you should all remember, when Rita married Lord Zedd and they had their honeymoon in Serpentera and with an army of giant monsters, tried to raid the Rangers' Command Center. Due to the inverse ninja law, the monsters do worse as a team than they ever did solo and the Rangers destroy them pretty easily and in response, Lord Zedd...in Serpentera...right outside the Command Center..._LEAVES_. I understand that it had a lack of power 99 percent of the time, but come on, you fly it _OVER _the Command Center and then turn it off, let gravity do the work.

Anyways, I decided to give a spin at it, using some different themes and different protagonists while keeping with much of the same villains with a few differences, so I truly hope you enjoy the first chapter, because there's more to come!

Pesky Disclaimer: I don't own anything Power Ranger related, that's all...you know, I'm not technically sure...but it ain't me...

----------

Saga 1: Rebirth

Chapter 1: There are no happy endings

_Long ago, before our time, before the time of our fathers, and before the time of their fathers still, there was light. That light was the shining harmony of all people of all races of all worlds; their hearts were one, all linked to the mysterious energy that linked every soul. This energy flowed to all points of the universe, but coalesced into a single point of unimaginable power, the Zeo Crystal._

_Then the Darkness came._

_It swarmed and consumed planets, warping the minds of inhabitants and twisting them until they bore hatred and malice. They rose up, forming great empires that spread across the stars, waging terrible wars and purges from those they deemed weak and unworthy. Soon, they met and began fighting amongst themselves, but one, grander than the rest, arose and forced them to his cause. He was Dark Specter, a being of terrible power who would bleed all life dry._

_The warring nomads of the warlord Goldar pledged to the cause of Dark Specter. Their desire for battle and their willingness to slaughter made them the perfect shock troops. The Machine Kingdom and its advanced technology bowed to Dark Specter as well. Their mastery of mechanics brought forth the great engines of destruction, the Zords. The marauding pirates of Queen Divatox initially resisted, but they too gave in to his greater power. They had masterfully engineered ways to dance around the stars, finding the quickest ways to new worlds and rooting out even the most hidden of adversaries. Last, but perhaps most to be feared, the cunning and enigmatic Master Vile not only joined, but gained favor with the evil being, becoming his lieutenant and his presence carried as much weight as Dark Specter himself._

_All looked bleak for those that resisted the dark taint but a world, Eltar, stepped forward, led by a noble man, Zordon. He called on the mysterious energies that linked all life and transformed the willing of his world into armored soldiers, intent on reclaiming the worlds stolen by darkness._

_One by one, worlds were liberated and joined Zordon, choosing to bathe in the mystical energies of the 'Morphing Grid' and joining the fight against those that had once enslaved them. The tides of war turning against them, the Dark Alliance began to splinter. _

_Years in advance, King Mondo of the Machine Empire had commissioned a massive Zord, far grander and more powerful than any weapon of war before it. Once completed, this weapon would have so much power that it would be foolish to send any amount of resistance against it. He called this great beast Serpentera._

_With the tide of the war going poorly for Dark Specter, King Mondo intended to use Serpentera in a bid for a coup, swiftly taking command of the empire and destroying his foes with his unstoppable Zord, but word of this intended betrayal reached Dark Specter and he saw fit to betray the Machine Kingdom first, striking hard and taking from King Mondo that which he had prized most: Serpentera._

_With this new weapon, Dark Specter intended to enslave the galaxy, but his bid to take the Zord was premature. He had struck before Serpentera had been given a true power source, capable of supporting its vast energy requirements. With the Machine Kingdom expelled from his alliance and no clue on how King Mondo planned to satisfy his monstrous weapon's needs, he saw only one option left: the Zeo Crystal, a source of raw power._

_The Zeo Crystal, however, was in the possession of his greatest foe, Zordon of Eltar. With this revelation, Dark Specter knew what must be done. He would kill two birds with one stone and rallied his forces, _ALL _his forces, and descended upon Eltar like a plague…_

----------

Smoke.

It was everywhere, curling into his nostrils and burning as deeply in his nose as in his eyes. His thoughts garbled, he shook his head and was rewarded with a pounding sensation. As he slowly gathered his thoughts, he noticed the ringing in his ears. As he breathed, that same smoke slithered its way down his throat and into his lungs, forcing him to cough. All his senses robbed and pain throughout his body had combined to form a particularly unique phenomenon he did not enjoy.

"_What just happened," _he thought. _"Oh yeah…they got through the walls before we were ready…One of the city blocks was moving slower than the others…they struck there…"_ As he thought to himself, the world around him slowly began to come to sight as the smoke began to subside ever so slightly. As he forced his reddened eyes open, he noticed the crater around him and looked down, a small child cradled into his body. His fears of the worst were alleviated when the child began to cough.

The man opened his mouth, "D—" he choked on the smoke. He tried a few more times, each as futile as the last. _"Probably wouldn't hear me anyways…"_ He kept the child close to his chest, trying his best to keep the child from letting the smoke invade his senses. _"We pushed them out…fought them past the wall…but then they fired…the artillery…"_

The smoke was all but gone now. In its wake was the aftermath of explosions. Impressive architecture and large buildings had been torn to the ground, smoldering shams of their once proud stature. In the rubble, those less fortunate than the child he had protected had met grisly fates. Some were calling in misery, others were eerily quiet. His gaze fell to soldiers, men seven feet tall, clad in ornate, gray armor. Their armored shoulders were looped in golden lace and their heavy helmets hid their faces. As one spoke, his voice echoed through his helmet, giving a metallic tint to his voice as he called out something.

The man shook his head at the soldier, the ringing was still intense. As he shook his head and the ringing slowly began to die down, he heard a sharp whistle that he instantly recognized as another artillery salvo. He clutched the child tighter to him and ducked down, awaiting the barrage, but was greeted by a shimmer of blue and a soft hum. The rounds and dozens more following impacted the wall of serene blue and dispersed harmlessly.

"The shield is back up," he heard one soldier proclaim. The man nodded, this was a good sign. With all the chaos spreading across the planet, they had managed to push back enemies long enough to restore some semblance of order.

With a moment finally his to use as he pleased, the man set the child down and wiped a hand across his face, smearing perspiration and soot along his face far more than the desired effect of cleaning away the filth. He would need to bathe several times to rid himself of the thick film of debris that had formed around him. He looked down to his armor, once elaborately crafted with runes and symbols, now in shambles, stripped in some areas and crumbling away in others.

He reached towards his head for his helmet to realize he had long since lost it. _"Blasted habits," _he thought to himself as he waved a soldier to him and coughed before declaring, "Take care of this child." With a nod, the soldier replied, "As you command," and escorted the child away.

With the symphony of shells raining upon their city shield, field medics had arrived and set a triage, quickly ushering him to top priority, despite his confidence in his body. Slowly, he was stripped of his armor under the cover of their tent, a process that helped alleviate his weight, little by little. Soot and grime clung to his sharp, angled face. Dust fell from his auburn hair as he shook his head. His beaten, scarred body revealed, he took the moment to cast a glance at any new wounds and saw a spatter of blood leaking from his side.

"_When'd that happen?" _he asked himself as he was offered a canteen and readily accepted the cool flow of water trickling into and over the edges of his mouth. He swished, gurgled, and spat the inky black contents of his mouth to the floor; unbecoming, he supposed, but necessary. He noticed blood fixed with his saliva and water and once again asked, _"When did that happen?"_ Shaking his head from the thought, he quickly downed the last of the water and loosed a sigh. There had been absolutely no lull in the attack, no holes, no weak points. The enemy could only be beaten back with large losses on both sides, but the invading army had troops to spare as Eltar's forces were dangerously dwindling.

Just as he had begun to truly appreciate the moment of laxity, he felt a low tremor. There was no way to pinpoint it, but he knew it had not been an earthquake. Before he could entertain the origin of the force, he heard screams of fear from outside the tent and ignored the medics that insisted he not move as he ventured outside.

For a moment, it was as if night had cast itself early, but in a moment, it became clear that the burning star that gave his world light had been eclipsed by a colossal, undulating force. Its massive body intertwined with itself as it weaved a tapestry of shadow with its body, a formless mass in the distance, save for the sharp, angular head peering to the side, casting an eerie glare with its four, crimson eyes, easily visible despite the fantastic distance.

He opened his mouth and spoke, more easily than he had in the past fifteen minutes, "Serpentera…"

"Lord Vale," a voice called behind him. He turned and eyed the figure, a tall person encased in black armor adorned in golden trim along his gauntlets and greaves. An ornate pattern of arching lines banded together across his shoulders and wrists, adorned in gold and contrasted by subtle lines of silver. Across his chest was a large hexagon crafted from some green, precious stone. His face was protected behind an enclosed helmet that protruded a pair of golden horns, connected by a single strip of visor that allowed him vision. Down his back was his equally black cape, patterned red on the underside. To his side, his stylized sword, as ornamented as the rest of his armor, sat peacefully within the thick scabbard.

As Vale turned to greet the figure's gaze, he asked, "And what does the Magna Defender wish from me?" The Defender spoke, "Lord Vale, the King requests our presence within the castle immediately." "I respect the King and his orders," Vale began, "But tell him that I cannot attend. There happens to be a war going on and I'd rather not abandon the front line."

The Magna Defender shook his head as Vale finally noticed. They had been quiet, but were choosing to make their presence known. There were twelve of them, as dark as their leader, but lacking his horns and cape. The Defender corps had arrived to ensure that Vale complied with orders. Was he really that much of a hassle? He thought about it and shrugged. He supposed he was. "Fine, fine," he acquiesced without an argument. He produced a cloth shirt, placing it over his wounded body and said, "If I must see the King, then let's not waste time with force."

The Magna Defender nodded before motioning Vale towards the castle, held aloft in the distance.

----------

The two men had commandeered a vehicle and spirited to their objective, the castle nestled in the middle of the city, overlooking its domain with its tall spires and gleaming finish of burnish silver. It was a symbol for man and community, even now, under fire; the castle stood undamaged, standing in stark defiance to the efforts of their enemies.

The two entered, a nervous stiffness developing in Vale as they passed servants clad in silken garments and descended the floors, dropping level by level until they were a few floors under the surface. The deeper they went, the more the changes in the hallway's structure became apparent. The ornamentation along the walls vanished and the bright colors were replaced with darker, grittier material. No longer did they view servants, but armored guards and frantic non-combat personnel. The last semblance of aristocracy at this point was the large, golden doors, beautifully embroidered. The right door bore the large, powerful body of the Imperial Dragon, a muscular beast of legend said to protect the kingdom in its darkest hour. The left door displayed the noble form of the majestic Imperial Phoenix, a lithe, graceful creature that was said to support the fallen in their time of despair. As the Magna Defender parted the doors, Vale noted that he could use both of them.

The War Room was always a solemn place to be in, no matter the occasion, but today, it seemed especially depressing. It had a low glow cast softly by the lamps above and with all the mechanical devices about the room, it was always too warm. Combined with the presence of dozens of people sitting at terminals, checking readouts, and processing intelligence, the heat combined with perspiration to create a musky odor that Vale would have gagged on had he not had his fill of awful tastes earlier.

From his perspective, Vale was able to look straight ahead at the large, sheet metal table that sat in an oval shape. Maps and reports had been strewn about it in hasty attempts to keep up with enemy formations. In the center of the table rested a conical device that transmitted holographic images, a device that held numerous purposes simply called the viewing globe. For the moment, it held the dark image of the monster in the sky and studying it intensely was the King.

Zordon of Eltar was a large man by anyone's standards. His shoulders were broad and his stance was strong. His bald head added an air of intimidation to his already imposing form, but that was not what Vale noticed. He simply paid attention to his attire. A white armor encased his body. Its shoulders, kneepads, gloves, and feet ended in mono-filament spikes. Each joint was laced with silver. From the shoulders flowed a cape of satiny red that bore the same mythical creatures as the doors. The only part of his body not armored was his head and Vale quickly understood; Zordon was dressed for war.

"Hm?" Vale glanced to the right and noticed the small frame of a woman approach him. "Des?" he stammered as she quickly violated his personal space and leaned in, her nose brushing against his as she stared him angelically in the eyes. She blinked twice, an impossibly clear platinum color gazing into his darker, hazel eyes. An auburn curl rolled down the side of her face as she continued to stare, innocently. With a casual wave, he lightly brushed her aside and said, "Knock it off, Des, you're making me blush."

The statement caused the pale-skinned girl to quickly blush, herself. She turned to the side, her short curls falling in place with her as the Magna Defender shook his head at the girl in the silken garments. Her colorful, flower pattern clothing clashed heavily with the monotone grays of the room and it somehow unbalanced him.

"Vale, Defender," Zordon called. Instantly, the two warriors turned to him, followed closely by the skittish Des that still cast her glance to Vale. "I'm pleased the two of you were able to return safely," he said, a sentiment both men nodded to. "You have seen the sky. Serpentera is upon us. I fear there will be no victory this day." Vale opened his mouth to speak, but Zordon quickly held his hand up, silencing him. One of the few servants present in the room knelt beside Zordon's left side and held up a container of finished wood. Zordon opened the container and immediately, a bright light encompassed the room before softening considerably.

With a large, armored hand, he reached down and scooped the contents of the box, a gem that jutted in six different directions, all meeting in the middle. Each end of the gem had been fixed into a different symbol; overarching lines that Vale would never hope to understand. Regardless, he knew what this was. It was the Zeo Crystal.

"Vale, you must take this and flee. Defender, I must entrust you to protect him." "That's absurd!" Vale barked. His voice echoed through the room as everyone present had stopped their duties, left in a stupor to the rejection of Zordon's orders. "You want me to tuck my tail between my legs and scamper away in defeat? Cower behind _HIM_," he violently thrust his thumb at the Defender, another present in the room that did his best to compose himself through Vale's outburst, "Throw myself to the mercy of Fate and hope for the best?"

"Listen, Vale," Zordon replied, "I understand your reluctance to retreat, but with Serpentera present, the battle has turned from bleak to fruitless. Not even the shield will hold up to its firepower." Vale retorted, "It barely has any power! It probably wasted a lot just getting here! Even if it takes down the shield, we can push them back again and—" "And what?" Zordon asked. "Use the last of its reserves to destroy the planet and shatter the Zeo Crystal? They would consider it a fine tradeoff. I am not asking you to retreat out of cowardice, but out of wisdom. With the Zeo Crystal, you will find a way to counter Dark Specter and bring peace to us once more. We cannot sacrifice that chance for a push of bravado."

The two men cast glances of fiery determination at each other, a heated passion of ideals fueling them. With glances locked, the room melted away from them as they only saw each other. "Vale," Des softly began, but Magna Defender held up his hand to quickly silence her. "It's between them," he declared before becoming as a statue, yet alert and ready for anything.

The silence reigned in for over a minute. Only the faint hum of the viewing globe could remind people that this stand-off was real, that time had not frozen for two individuals, but rather, they had frozen for their wills. Finally, Vale's shoulders sagged a bit as he turned away from Zordon, a pass of relief washing over the soldiers present as he said, "You know I could take them all now if you'd just remove the stupid seal." Once more, Vale's statements clutched at the hearts of everyone in the room. His first outburst had just been his pride. This newer, second outrageous demand was completely insane.

"Vale, are you aware of the consequences of that?" "I don't care."

Zordon sighed heavily. This was Vale's way, he understood, but the rash ways his thoughts came together was something he had never gotten out of the soldier, not even as a child. "Vale. Every citizen of this world I protect is one of my children, but you are different. You are my true flesh and blood. How could I, of free conscience, ask you to destroy yourself?"

Vale scowled. He was pulling the 'love for his son' card. What made it worse for Vale was he was quite aware that it was genuine. There were very few replies outside of compliance that would not make him seem like a heartless ass.

"Father," Vale finally replied, "I won't kill myself. Just…let me do what I was meant to do. He's there. He's…on that thing. I can feel it. Let me defeat Dark Specter now and let us be done with it." Zordon moved forward, placing his palm on Vale's shoulder as he said, "You have a good heart. Ask yourself if you can truly control your powers. No one understands the nature or depth of your powers, let alone why you were given them. I fear your body isn't ready for it. At best, you would extinguish yourself, exposing you to Dark Specter. At worst, your body could explode, creating a shockwave in the Grid. That shockwave could cause countless deaths and tear a hole in the grid, dooming the rest of life. Do not challenge me on this notion any further. Your personal guard stands ready to stay the enemy at checkpoints along the main tunnels to ensure your escape. Go, take Des with you and flee to the Southern Gate. You must use the vessels there to escape this world."

Reluctantly, Vale nodded. "Good," Zordon proclaimed, "As for me, I must do a king's duty." "What does that mean?" Vale asked. As Zordon was presented his helmet, he fastened it to his head and then was presented with his weapon of choice, a weathered staff passed down from ages. It was white, with patterns of runes curling around it. At its top sat a gem encased by several metal poles, giving it an odd appearance akin to a mace. He walked towards the doors, past the Magna Defender, "Make sure he gets off this world, old friend." "As you wish, My Liege," the Defender replied as Zordon walked away. A solemn silence fell upon the room as Vale stared at the viewing globe, a bitter gaze cast to Serpentera's form as it slithered through its own body, coiling into its own body. For a moment, he thought he saw a spark of electricity run along it, but as he blinked, it was gone.

As Zordon exited, Vale solemnly stared into the viewing globe and saw that spark of life ripple through the massive weapon again, this time followed by the familiar tremors he had been experiencing. He focused, squinting on its serpentine form until he finally saw a light. "Hm?" Vale asked himself as the reserved woman let her delicate fingers fall to his shoulder in concern. "What is it, My Prince?" "A star?" he asked, more to himself than Des, but he observed its location. Brighter than any star before and glowing hotter and whiter by the second, he realized far too late as he peered into Serpentera's gaping maw.

Eyes wide as saucers, Vale cried out, "Defender! It's been charging up this entire time! It's about to fire!" "What?!" Defender cried incredulously. "Alert the King!" The Defender ordered a few clerks present. As they ran, he closed distance with Vale and told him, "It will be best to seek cover." "But my father," Vale called out. The Defender held up his hand to silence the reckless warrior, saying, "It is too late for anyone to do anything. Trust in the Morphing Grid. May its power protect him." Their conversation was ended by a shrill squeak from Des as she pointed to the viewing globe.

----------

Serpentera's twisting mass released a swirling ball of energy that screamed as it fell through the sky and into the waiting shield of the city. Instantly, the shield buckled and groaned, caving from the force of the savage blast before giving way. The attack struck far to the north of the city, close to the outskirts, but the force still sent violent quakes along the entire location. Buildings crumbled away and collapsed as dust was agitated When all had cleared and died down, the blast had destroyed miles of civilization, reducing centuries of prosperity and development to cinders and a smoking crater.

"By the Grid…" Zordon uttered as he stood tall. He had merely made it to what remained of the Western Gate when Serpentera had ripped its way through his defenses. The city's shield had not offered the slightest resistance to the Zord's terrible power. "It's not even at full strength," he heard one of his soldiers say. It was an eerily true statement, but Zordon could not afford to let the blow to morale sink even deeper.

"Soldier," Zordon called out. The man in question turning to face him, Zordon asked, "What is your name?" "Z-Zedd," the nervous soldier replied, "Lieutenant Zedd." "Lieutenant," Zordon started, "Serpentera is a massive weapon with no power source. As it is now, it is a weapon of fear, not destruction. Do not surrender to it or its masters without a fight." Zedd nodded in response as Zordon pointed to the far off left and said, "The enemy comes. Be prepared Zedd, no enemy may step past our lines." Zedd once more nodded and gave a loud call of, "FORM RANKS!" to which those soldiers on hand quickly obeyed, forming a defensive wall behind Zedd and Zordon.

As they formed, the stampede of the opposition could be heard. Together as a wave of sword and shield, the howling masses could not be distinguished from one another. Slowly, Zedd raised his sword high above his head, but was interrupted from his impending actions as Zordon shouted, "Stand and face me, Goldar!"

The call rang out, not a cry, but an order. It was a rite that those of royalty could invoke. A royal member held the right to challenge any opposing leader to combat. The threat of regicide it carried allowed wars to be ended quickly with minimal blood lost, but here it was hardly formal. It did not need to be received by the enemy. All its refusal would carry would be lost honor.

"I accept your challenge, King of Eltar!"

Ranks of warriors parted, revealing the golden clad general. Strikingly tall, nearing seven feet in height, the man known as Goldar was a legend. A vicious warrior with nothing to fight for but his honor, he marauded the galaxy, seeking the most heated of battles. Dark Specter had easily seduced him to his cause, luring him with the promise of non-stop war. His conquests had led him so deep into the Morphing Grid that he released two of its great beasts and forced them to his will, the Lion, with it a mastery of the ground beneath, and the Eagle, with a mastery of the sky above. The warrior proudly wore both the Lion and the Eagle as his armor at all times. It created an image of the mythical gryphon.

Goldar grinned wide, reaching past the armored talons dripping from his shoulders and grabbing his heavy blade from behind his back. He brought it forward, his favored Ildenias, a falchion of wicked design and swung it forward in a display of strength. In response, Zordon held his staff horizontal, his legs spaced evenly as he waited for his enemy to strike. He did not have to wait long, as Goldar lunged with a low growl and swung, a wide, arching slash through the air. Zordon quickly parried, the end of his staff swiveling forward as he locked with Goldar's blade, and with an expert twirl, dislodged the weapon from his enemy's hand.

Scowling as his favored Ildenias flew to the sky, Goldar instead chose to dig in to his position, lowering his arms to his sides and slowly bringing them upward with a yell building in him. With a full cry of power, he pushed forward and the ground in front of him buckled before curving towards Zordon as a wave of earth. In short order, Zordon struck his staff to the ground with a slight rumble, and in response, the very wave of earth heading for him receded, dropping into place.

The King blocked a blow from Goldar, the warrior retrieving his sword with the mere moments he had brought with his maneuver. Using his momentum, Goldar's armored fist show forward, but Zordon's long staff had the reach needed to intercept the blow. Both hands now locked in place, Goldar could not defend himself when Zordon's staff erupted in a display of light and fired a burst of energy that sent the golden warrior reeling.

"Your technique leaves much to be desired," Zordon joked. "I am full of disappointments this day. Why, not even the dreaded Serpentera lives to expectations! I had expected utter devastation from such a costly and bloated war machine!" "Old fool," Goldar spat, "You only saw a fraction of its power! You would have no world at its full strength!" Zordon laughed in reply before saying, "Is that so? A fraction took…how long to charge again? I see many faults in your mighty weapon."

Raging, Goldar leapt up and swung Ildenias forward, clashing against Zordon's staff before he brought it up again and swung, meeting the same resistance. Again and again, he brought his wicked blade to the battle, and each time, he was denied his target. Leaping back, he thrust his arms upward, the ground answering his call and shooting into the sky as several, jagged spikes. With a clap of his hands, a powerful wind shot forward, propelling the spikes towards Zordon, who only presented his staff. It emitted a bright light that seemed to release a soft melody as it created a barrier of gentle, blue light that intercepted the rogue objects.

"He makes a buffoon of you."

Short of breath, Goldar barely noticed the shimmering image speaking to him. Tall and wide, mostly covered with a cloak, Master Vile was an imposing figure. His black armor was outlined in silver and adorned in various jewels in a decadent fashion. His already dark face was further obscured by the presence of his large headdress. It jutted in all directions, protruding as several beak-like objects. Unlike the warring Goldar, he had not felt his presence was needed on the battlefield, instead choosing to stay aboard Serpentera in the assault.

"Do you realize how awful you look right now, beaten back with no effort? Dark Specter is most displeased. You shall be punished upon your return for such a dreadful performance." Goldar said nothing, only scowling under Master Vile's words. Vile then turned to Zordon, "You're looking well, old friend." "As as you, my fallen brother," Zordon replied. Vile shrugged as he said, "Still rather judgmental, eh? Heh, no matter. Well then, _brother_, do us both a favor and spare the unnecessary bloodshed. You know what I want." "You will never attain the Zeo Crystal," Zordon declared. "Don't be such a sanctimonious fool," Vile chided, "Dark Specter is the destiny of this universe and all shall kneel to his rule. Most already have. Join us now before I have to prove how far his reach is."

Zordon shook his head, replying, "There is not a person on this planet that will kneel to the rule of darkness." "How wrong you are, old friend," Vile declared, "Show him, my puppet."

"As you command."

Zordon recognized the voice, but his mind had become fixated on the blade that had worked its way partly into the weak armor of his neck. "Z…Z…" he gurgled, as he arched his body towards the soldier behind him. "For my safety and for the safety of my men," Zedd began, "I sold myself to Dark Specter." Zedd trailed his hand over Zordon's blood and squeezed the blade, mixing his blood with Zordon's. Both bloods fresh in his hand, he pressed his palm into his left shoulder and with a jolt of energy, seared it into his armor. In response, his soldiers pressed their hands into their blades and followed his actions, staining their armor with a handprint of blood.

"Robbed," Goldar hissed as he watched Zordon falter. "You've robbed me of a taste of victory. Vile, what right do you have?" Vile's holographic form shimmered as he shook his head and said, "I didn't choose to interfere, but we both agreed he was making a mockery of you." Goldar shivered, it was slight and barely noticeable in his armor, but he felt a tinge of fear as Vile's implications meant Dark Specter had watched his battle. "In fact, he has reserved the right to finish Zordon with Serpentera. You may wish to move back before you continue your advance."

A tiny flash appeared in the sky, much smaller than the previous star Serpentera had given birth to. It streaked down as a bolt of energy that plunged itself into Zordon with a small explosion and a miniscule crater.

Silence reigned for a moment on the battlefield as both sides paid a moment of respect.

"Zedd," Vile said, "The signal."

"Yes, Master Vile."

----------

Deep in the War Room, eyes painfully tore themselves from the viewing globe as the solemn silence was broken by Des tenderly reaching forward, a soft cry of, "Vale?" A slight tremble surged through the person in question and the Defender grabbed her arm, shaking his head as he said, "I wouldn't, if I were you." "But…" her face had a tearful expression that only seemed to magnify itself as she was denied a chance to console Vale, but he shuddered and quaked before he erupted in a burst of fire that illuminated the room.

His flames leapt up, scorching the ceiling and beginning a slow crawl across the room. "He's fighting through the seal," Magna Defender said to himself before understanding his course of action. Swiftly, he closed distance with Vale and quickly jabbed his hilt into Vale's stomach. As the man doubled in pain, he brought a chop across his neck and the prince fell flat on his face. The power around him ceased instantly and Des threw herself to the ground to ready him up. "My Prince," she called out, "Are you okay?"

"J-just fine," Vale said as he sat up. He turned to the Defender and barked, "Why the hell did you do that!?" "Prince," The Defender sternly said, "We both have a duty to do. Yours is to make it off this world. Mine is to ensure you make it. I will not let you be consumed by a power that would prevent _both _our goals. Des," he turned to the girl, "Retrieve the Zeo Crystal." She eyed Vale, who nodded to her as he stood up. She tore herself from him and complied with the request.

"T-Traitors!"

Both men turned to a far off corner where an attendant called out again, "Traitors! Popping up all over the army! They're turning on our forces and creating several holes in our defenses!" "Hmph," Defender spat, "It seems that our enemies have been planning rather meticulously for this day. Vale! We're leaving right now!"

They ran, outstretched legs gaining distance and momentum as they cleared hallways of frightened nobles and rushing guards. They ran past cries of doom and shouts of the end. They ran past sharp clangs and contrasting dull thuds of combat. They were not simply alright with it, but it was an accompanying part of war. Through effort, they could force it out of their minds and stay focused, but their female companion was different. Des had not been poisoned by war. With every cry of pain and crash of battle, her face grew more distressed and she became more distracted. It was when she stopped to comfort someone that Vale lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder, despite her startled protest, and continued on his way.

Finally outdoors, they continued southward, finding a lack of vehicles and passed the first checkpoint and Vale's first guard, Henson, the bear that could manipulate the ground they walked on. Vale finally gave in to Des's protests and turned her right-side up, carrying her piggyback as they ran. As they passed, he nodded and took a defensive stance and waited for the enemy. The location was another courtyard, wide and open, and that was what Henson preferred, it gave him plenty of room and earth to do with as he pleased. He made a silent vow that no enemy would make it past him as long as he still drew breath.

The trio managed to make it past the second checkpoint The location was far more narrow with steeped walls covered in old brush. It let Talsh, the hawk of wind do as he wished, capitalizing on his mobility in the air while denying his enemies their chance to move on the ground.

The third point was approaching. It was not as wide as Henson's checkpoint, but the spacious area was still grand in size. To either side was a calm pond that glistened in a pristine, blue color. Trees surrounded the area, swaying branches ignoring the chaos of war. This was the checkpoint of, "Miran!" Vale rushed to the limp body on the ground. As Des hopped off his back, he knelt down, carefully touching the aquatic warrior and rolling her body to her back.

"This is bad," Defender said to himself as Vale removed the woman's helmet. "They're playing some sort of game with us." Vale eyed rips and tears in the once stunning face of Miran and noticed in his haste that he had overlooked the fact that they were all over her body. "Hmm," he heard Des declare, "Are these…feathers?" The prince cast his glance to her and the thick, oily, black feather between her delicate fingers and mentioned, "I've never seen a feather like that before."

"I have," the Defender called out, "It belongs to Vile's elite, the Tengu."

As if on cue, they descended like vultures onto the field. Easily two dozen, they clamored about in an awful noise of hooting and screeching. Even hunched, their size was impressive. With feathers stretching across their bodies, glistening under the oils their skin excreted, the Tengu seemed like mythical beasts from some forgotten legend. They cawed, sharp beaks opening and snapping down in a show of intimidation as their clawed hands raked forward in vicious swipes.

"Tch," Vale uttered, "Looks like we've been lead into a trap." "Yes," Defender agreed, "But how did they catch on so well in advance to plan it?" Vale shook his head, "Doesn't matter. We'll figure it out later. For now, Des, give me the box." "But…Prince…" Exasperated, Vale said, "_NOW_, Des." As she handed off the box, he ordered, "Now stay out of the way." He tossed the box in the air a few times before shifting his neck from side to side, gaining a satisfying cracking noise.

"Bird…things," Vale started, "If this is what you're after," he held the box towards them, "then let's go." "Prince," Defender said as Vale fastened the Zeo Crystal's chest to his side with his belt, "We're particularly outnumbered, you're unarmed and unarmored, and we have a civilian with us."

A kind of life sprang into Vale's eyes as he grinned. "I know," he man said, a new eagerness to his voice, "They don't stand a chance."

He lunged, thrusting his arm and hitting the nearest Tengu, watching his body slump back from the force. Vale rubbed his wrist and flicked it before his grin came back. He leapt, gaining in altitude and momentum as he twisted his body and spiraled down hard on two of them. As his feet made contact, he heard a snap coming from one and noticed he'd cracked its beak. "A lousy vulnerability," he chided as he threw into a crowd, his fists knocking away the closest enemies as his legs shot out in wide arches, creating a space where he was free to move.

"He's actually enjoying himself," Des said, confused as a Tengu flew past her against its will. In short fashion, Vale fell from the sky and rained upon it with a graceful brutality. "It is a way to cope," Magna Defender said. "When you find yourself with nothing but despair, you can choose to lose yourself in anything that keeps you focused. He has chosen battle…as have I!"

Defender shot forward, freeing his sword from its scabbard and bringing it down in quick fashion, brought it upon a Tengu. With a bit of effort, he freed the blade and in fast succession brought quick thrusts and pierces into several opponents. Whether it be a rapier thrust or a longsword swipe, he planned each strike with precision and kept an air of calmness that showed the difference between him and the wilder Vale.

As Vale pushed the final, flailing Tengu into a tree and applied pressure, it stopped moving. He cast it aside and let loose a laugh of superiority as he said, "I told you, Defender. I barely broke a sweat…" He looked down at his tattered shirt and noticed the blood under his bandages and sheepishly rubbed his head, saying, "So I haven't healed completely…heh."

"That was an absolutely pathetic showing," the Defender stated. "HEY!" Vale shouted, "I did damn good for a guy with no weapons." "Not you, them," Defender clarified, "I expected a larger showing…a better one at that. For his elites, they went down too quickly for my taste."

"Maybe…maybe they were supposed to do something else."

Both men looked to Des as Vale asked, "Like what?" "Like stall," the Defender replied, "We're surrounded. They've simply chosen to hide. I can just see them, mostly our own." Vale scanned the trees before seeing a glint of armor and smirked, saying, "Then they should capitalize on their advantage." His hand curled into a fist that subtly sparked with energy, something the Defender caught from the corner of his eye. _"Is he doing that on his own…or?"_

"If they've got the guts to betray us," Vale called out an agitation building in his voice, "Then they should have the guts to stop hiding and face us!"

"They know how to wait and follow orders, little Prince."

From either end of the checkpoint, troops poured in. Some were Tengu, far larger and more muscled than the ones they had faced before, however, the most common were the featureless gray warriors with misshapen swords and shields. They made a low-pitched noise that reverberated from the trees. Putty Warriors, they were called, a name Vale always figured was the least threatening name he'd ever heard, but the rumors had it they were made of clay, a numerous, expendable soldier that could be replaced as long as someone had a bit of caked mud.

From the Northern end of the checkpoint emerged Goldar, a scowl transfixed on his face. In the middle lay the holographic form of Master Vile. _"No doubt aboard Serpentera," _Vale thought to himself. From the Southern end was a figure he had never seen before. _"No, but I've heard the stories," _Vale thought.

The man was clad in armor that seemed to be carved of rock. Lave dripped from crevasses, but none touched the ground. The whole of him seemed massive, as if a dark demigod or walking volcano. There was no face, only peering, red eyes from the small presence in his chest. A rasping voice spoke out, a powerful odor emitting from the smoke that wisped out when he spoke.

"Son of Zordon," the man boomed, "Do you know who I am?" "Yeah," Vale shot back, "A nuisance that's more of a headache than he's worth."

"Insolent fool!"

It was Goldar, his falchion drawn and ready to plunge forward, but the armored man held his hand and Goldar relaxed his stance.

"Some impudence is to be expected from the child of my greatest enemy. Still, boy, do you know why I have arranged this meeting? I give you a chance to spare yourself as did they." He extended a finger and pointed to the woods as the traitors of Eltar stepped forward, their armor and weapons chipped, stained with the blood of their comrades. Each proudly bore the mark of their tainted hands on their shoulders. One in particular stepped forward. Not only had he burned the mark of betrayal on his shoulder, but he had carved another in his chest as a show of pride or perhaps assurance. The mark was a large 'Z', the man in question had been fixed into Vale's eyes with the viewing globe.

"Zedd," Vale growled.

"Vale," Zedd returned informally.

"I'm going to kill you," Vale declared, "You and each of your cowardly minions. I won't let any of you live to tell the tale of your treachery."

"Hate me if you desire, but I chose to not die for a failing cause. You should be grateful that he gives you an opportunity to survive, as he did us. Don't be the foolish whelp whose pride lead him to sacrifice himself for his father's ideals. Zordon is dead."

"You made sure of that, didn't you, Zedd?"

"I simply did what I had to."

Vale swallowed a gasp of air as he said, "Yeah, I'm doing that too." He turned to the armored man and called, "The same offer stands to you as did your Tengu." He patted his side, his fingers clattering against the box as he continued, "If you want it, you'll have to come and get me. I challenge you, Dark Specter."

The Magna Defender grabbed the man and hissed, "Are you insane?" Vale shrugged as he replied, "Probably, but I see this as our only way out of this situation…unless…you have some sort of spectacular plan b…" Looking down, the Defender replied, "I don't." "So, Dark Specter, what do you say? Brave enough to face me?"

"While patient," Dark Specter thundered, "I am not to be insulted! You do not even compare to me and you would expect me to sully my hands on your worthless carcass? Goldar! Fix your precious honor in combat with the son of the man you were denied."

"With pleasure…" Goldar answered. Ildenias to his side, he uttered a laugh of confidence as Dark Specter said, "Perhaps if you survive Goldar, I will finish off what's left of you."

"_So that's it, huh? Beat Goldar, fight Dark Specter…get.._something _accomplished."_

Magna Defender noticed it again, a quiet spark of energy appeared for a brief moment between Vale's fingers. He sighed, there was nothing he could do now. If the power in him was released, it was for better or for worse. The enemy had created a ring around the area with their presence, and the Defender placed his reassuring hands on Des as they were escorted away by Putties.

"I won't show you mercy, _child_," Goldar declared as he raised Ildenias horizontal from the ground. As Vale took a defensive stance, he called back, "I didn't ask for any."

An anger took Goldar as he darted forward, his blade swinging wildly at the unarmed Vale. It took all the man's concentration to dodge. He could not put too much effort into it, he had to do it in short, quick bursts. Any more than a quick side-step and he would be caught in a much wider swing. He waited, easing out of blade swipes by narrow inches, anticipating a moment where he could make a move.

It came, when Goldar swung back, it was against his own momentum. Vale quickly took it, a daring push forward as he eased to Goldar's left, blocking the armored man's elbow and bringing a swift chop to his neck. He connected, the neck's armor being weakest, and managed to make Goldar stagger back before he stomped angrily, a wave of terrain sprouting up in response and trudging forward.

"Be swallowed by your own world!" Goldar cried in anger, "Join your father in the afterlife!" It had elicited a new growl from Vale, but instead of a low build, it began as a roar as energy sparked in his fingers again, only this time, it did not recede. It flowed freely across him, snaking into an embrace of violet light. "This world will not yield to you…and neither…will I!" He thrust his palm, energy radiating forward and imploding the wave of ground. It created a moment of confusion that he took. He leapt, high into the sky, covered by the light of his planet's morning star. Falling, he brought down his glowing fist, smashing into Goldar's helmet, and with a burst of strength, dented it, an action that provided him the motion to flip over the warrior, gain his footing, and dash to him, swinging his leg up, his heel brimming with the same energy he had accessed and crashing into his helmet a second time.

The strike toppled the behemoth and split his helmet in two.

"Incredible!" Des rang out. "I didn't know he could do that!" The Defender nodded, "A while ago, I don't think he knew he could either. This may be the beginning of what Zordon feared."

"And what would that be?"

The two glanced to the eavesdropping shimmer of Vile's form and chose silence.

"Very well, I will apparently see soon enough."

Enraged now, Goldar screamed at the top of his lungs as he brought sword and earth together in a cacophony of swings and strikes that met deft and utter failure at Vale's maneuvers. It was like one trying to cut down a floating feather. Each strike and blow was only the springboard for Vale to dodge the next one. "Enough!" Goldar cried as his fist shot through and grabbed Vale's neck. He slammed the man into the ground and kicked him away, tossing the very ground at the man and nailing him through the Putties guarding the ring and into the trees.

As Vale worked his eyes open, he saw Goldar's sword swinging rapidly, wind generating around it as a light cyclone seemed to pick up. Lightning danced around his Ildenias and he thrust it forward, streaking lightning slamming Vale through the tree in an explosion. He leapt on his advantage, coming down as his sword swung down. Caught off guard, Vale blocked with his left arm and felt the bite of Goldar's blade as it hungrily sank in. He fought the urge to cry out and simply smirked. He yanked and pulled, dragging the blade deeper into his arm until it was far enough in that his other hand could grab hold. In a frightening display of determination, he wrested the blade free from Goldar's grip and tore it from his arm.

With expert swordsmanship, he swung at the much bulkier Goldar and began to chip into his armor. His advances forced Goldar to jump back, taking a moment to assess the situation and Vale sagged a bit before shaking his head. His vision was getting dangerously blurry. Violet energy running through his free hand, he fought its pain as he dragged it across Goldar's sword and it readily accepted the new force. "_FOR ELTAR!_" Vale cried as he used Ildenias against its purpose and thrust it down through Goldar's stomach. He tugged and pulled before tearing it free, spinning it before thrusting it into the ground as Goldar fell.

"I don't believe it…"

While Magna Defender was thinking those words, it was Master Vile that had voiced them.

"Dark Specter! I will strike him down with Serpentera and-" "No," Specter rebuked Vile. "He has earned his desired battle. I have become intrigued by the son of Zordon." Dark Specter lifted a finger and a tiny sphere of energy coalesced. It quickly expanded to the size of a person and erupted, screaming to Vale, shredding all that came in contact with it. It struck Vale and exploded with terrible force that caved in a new hole in the landscape.

"VALE!" the Defender cried out as he pushed Des away and slashed at his attackers. He rushed with speed at Dark Specter, his sword gleaming before Dark Specter grabbed him. "I don't need interference." After his casual decree, his hand erupted into dark light that pierced the Defender's armor. The Magna Defender roared in hideous pain as his faceplate broke, his entire body cascaded in a horrible aura before Dark Specter tossed his body aside.

Des uttered a cry of horror as she ran to the Defender's charred form. She tried to feel his cheek in the same gentleness that came naturally to her and his cheek cracked apart under the pressure. She shrieked, something that Vale heard from his crater. He somehow found the force to sit up and freed himself from the debris and climbed his way out. Running, he worked his way back to Des and arrived to see the Tengu descended on her, feathers and claws flying wildly.

"GET OFF!" Vale roared as he erupted in energy, ripping the rabid birds off her form. He finally found her, a messed heap of frightened girl curled over someone. Her clothes tattered and her hair ripped, she was bleeding, something he had only seen once. "Des, DES!" Vale shouted as he eased his arms around her. Slowly, she reciprocated, her form curling into his and revealing herself over the broken form of the Magna Defender.

"H—How?" Vale managed to say. She looked to him, tears streaming down her face before a look of fear froze over her. Before he could react, Dark Specter ripped him from her and thrust his arm down to Vale's side and pulled the chest free. "At last," Dark Specter said triumphantly as he tossed Vale aside. "With this, my rule will be complete…" Eagerly, he opened the chest.

"What is this!?"

Dark Specter fumed over the empty chest and tossed it to the ground. Towering over Vale, he demanded, "Where is it!? _WHERE IS IT!?_" "Heh," Vale chuckled as he spat up blood, "I ate it." "You are too prideful for your own good." Rather than yank him from the ground like Vale expected, Dark Specter chose to lift Des. "For every time you refuse me, I shall take from her a limb until I'm forced to rip the girl in half. Now, where is the Zeo Crystal?"

Vale tried his best to retaliate, but with the pain wracking through his form, he could not move. _"Something, anything,"_ he thought, but no ideas came to him. Had he finally lost? He had not even claimed vengeance on the ones that killed his father. "Vale, _PRINCE _Vale," Zedd finally called to him, "It's over. You fought well…harder than any man I have ever seen…and you have…made my shame apparent. No more. Just give him what he wants."

"That's what you'd do, huh?" Vale asked Zedd, who angrily shot back, "What else is there now!?" Des yelped as Dark Specter tugged lightly, prodding the prince. "Please, for whomever is left," Zedd pleaded, "I…didn't want this."

What else was there? Vale was expended and broken, as was Eltar. Where was victory? He had only begun to use his powers, it had been exhilarating, as he had heard power was. It was as if the seal could not stop him, but it was not enough. Why was he given his power in the first place if it would not be enough? What game was Fate playing with him?

Something answered. He felt it as his heart beat. Warmth crept over him. It grew in intensity as his vision finally gave out, but not to an inky black, but to a raging inferno. "Wha?" he managed to say as flames licked at his body. He was alone now. Fire was his companion. Then they appeared. Silent despite their gargantuan size, the two beings seemed born of fire, cascaded in the same flames that reigned in whatever terrible place Vale found himself.

"Prince."

It seemed to come from both of the figures, yet neither had spoke.

"What's going on?" Vale asked.

"Prince of Eltar, you have been given a destiny. Your work is not yet finished. We are sent to aid you."

It could be his concussion talking, but he knew stories of others, like Henson and Miran that had reached a point where they had an animal join them. It was the source of their power and element. Was he given this chance?

"Prince," they called out, "You must choose one."

Their forms became more coherent. He recognized them. They were adorned with statues and paintings, but most importantly were on the doors of the War Room.

One the dragon, its powerful body belied its speed; the other, the phoenix, more lithe but equally dangerous.

"You must choose one of us to represent you."

The two beasts bowed their heads.

"If that's the case…then I choose…"

As reality returned, a glint shined in his eye as he called out, "I CHOOSE BOTH OF YOU!"

Light shot from him, blinding everyone in its radiance. It was so magnificent that Zedd found himself tossed from Vale who stood. His body encased in flames, he could feel his wounds closing. His vision righted itself and an enthusiasm rippled through him. He closed his eyes, searching for the words in him that would help shape his destiny.

"Beast…_OVER!_"

Flames washed over him in response. They coiled and tightened, forming a crimson armor. His hands were cased in gauntlets shaped like the gaping maw of the dragon. His feet were protected by the phoenix. A gold trim formed around his armor as it wrapped around his head, a protective visor forming over his eyes as the grated mouthpiece exhaled fire. He cried out in a roar unlike anything he had ever heard. A true beast was behind his cry now and it echoed through the land. Spikes jutted from his back and formed around him like feathers before lighting up with flames.

The fire around him grew in intensity as he looked upwards. Even from this distance, he could see Serpentera and shouted, "_VILE!_" Even as a hologram, it was easy to see Master Vile's eyes grow in surprise as Vale's flames coalesced around his right arm as he punched to the sky, the fires rocketing as a concentrated beam that pierced the sky and slammed through into the beast in the sky. Vile howled in terror as his hologram distorted and vanished. All could see the explosions that ran along the behemoth as Vale cried louder and Serpentera's head swiveled back under the force of the blast.

Vale stopped, unsatisfied. "Too far away," he calmly said before turning to an awestruck Dark Specter. He let loose another yell as his body swelled with energy and he rocketed forward, undaunted, even as Goldar got to his feet and lunged at him. "I'm not finished with you!" Goldar cried as he rammed Vale, who clenched Goldar's face in his hand and thrust forward, shouting, "BE GONE!" All of his aura vented forward and enveloped Goldar's unarmored face and shot across his body. With a mighty yell, Vale reduced him to vapors within his armor that simply crumpled to the ground.

"Fantastic," Dark Specter uttered before Vale slammed his fist into him. It was a staggering force that managed to carry him a yard before he dropped to the ground. "Son of Zordon, no, Vale, I'm amazed at you. You barely survived fighting Goldar and now you're—" Vale struck again, blindingly fast with a kick that tore through the ground just to meet Dark Specter and cast him into the air. Metal feathers burning, Vale followed him into the sky, above him, creating a fireball and sending him crashing back to the planet with a detonation.

Vale drove into Dark Specter, flinching as Specter caught and slowly crushed his fist. "Foolish boy," Dark Specter began, but with a low yell, Vale pushed forward, his feet hugging the earth beneath him as he surged his might into his blow and knocked Dark Specter back.

"_Is he still getting stronger?" _Dark Specter wondered, _"Just what are you? Why would Zordon hide this weapon?" _A surge of power sparked in Vale's arm and he grabbed it in pain. "So, that's why," Dark Specter mused as he lunged forward, a magma covered fist driving into Vale and burying him into the ground. His own black energy filled the hole as he pressed into the man.

"Feel it, Vale, feel my taint. Let it consume you!"

Vale struggled under the force, feeling a stinging pain flow through his body that seemed to dig its way into his bones. Something in him began to crack and he knew he could not stay under this onslaught for much longer. He squinted, focusing as he gathered it, concentrating it into one spot and it ruptured, his right eye exploded outwards, casting Dark Specter in his own attack.

Vale stood, clutching his eyeless socket as energy racked through his body. "You won't last much longer," Dark Specter declared. "I'm beginning to understand your powers. Just how much more can a sponge take before it overflows?" Vale was distracted from answering as he heard Des shriek again. He turned to her, face into the ground as Zedd stepped on her, a glowing gem in his hand.

"It was pretty slick of you," Zedd said, eyeing the gem. "Let us think you had it when it was the girl all along." "NO!" Vale cried out as he rushed for Zedd, pain wracking his body and clouding his senses, preventing him from reacting as Dark Specter swatted him aside. "Excellent, Zedd," Dark Specter called, "Now, give it to me." The soldier complied, walking to his dark master past Vale, too much in pain to move.

"I guess my father was right," Vale told himself, "This power's going to kill me…of that's the case, I have nothing left to lose. So I might as well find out for Dark Specter's sake just how much power a sponge can take."

"Yes, give it to me," Dark Specter demanded as Zedd opened his palm. "No," Vale called in response, "Give it to me!" The crystal seemed to flash under his influence and cracked before shattering, its light flying free before being consumed by Vale. He wasted no time as the new aura overtook his body and he rammed his fist into Dark Specter with a force that seemed to bend the air around them. Motionless for a split second, Dark Specter was sent flying through the trees as the Zeo Crystal's energy rippled around him.

"Now, for you," Vale decreed, turning to Zedd. "W-wait a minute here," Zedd cried out, "This is a bit much!" "A bit too much," Vale agreed as he slammed the craven man into the ground and ripped the man's left shoulder armor off. He punctured him, ripping away his chest armor before slamming the shoulder into his bare body and let his aura soar uncontrolled. "I decided letting you live was too easy," Vale explained, "So I'm going to burn your shame into you!" Vale's aura mottled Zedd's skin, literally setting him on fire, but not with the mercy he had shown Goldar. Instead, this flame was tinted with vengeance. He let his rage guide his actions as he cast himself to the grunts, starting with the Putties and then the Tengu, but he saved the traitors for last. He wanted to let them watch. He wanted them to feel true fear before he ripped them apart.

For a moment, Vale seemed to calm down as he cast his gaze to Des. He walked to her and moved to touch her, but a spark of his own energy appeared between them, singeing her slightly and he sighed. "I want you to live a good life, you hear me?" Des shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand what you mean…"

Vale felt it, Dark Specter coming towards him, he simply told her, "I love you," and took to the air, flying at incredible speed and locking into Dark Specter and shot upward, higher in the sky as the power around him tore through his body in violent spasms. "I can live with a pyrrhic victory," Vale mused. "What are you talking about?" Dark Specter demanded, but Vale said nothing, merely letting out a laugh that grew wild and maniacal as the energy around him grew wild, like a storm of burning energy.

He managed to grin as he saw the true shape and size of Serpentera in the sky and said, "I figure this is close enough."

With that, he exploded, a fireball that enveloped him, Dark Specter, and Serpentera. With this, he was satisfied.

----------

"Gyah!"

Sitting up in his bed, 15 year old Jordan Cade looked to the led clock on the side of his bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily, finding it hard to focus his vision. After a moment, he finally saw the clock read 3:15am and he sighed. He fell back on his bed and managed to utter one word.

"Again?"

----------

Ending Notes: I _JUST _finished this chapter after being goaded to work on it three months ago. I'm frankly surprised I even finished it. Well, backstory aside, there's a LOT of giant robot homage in this chapter, and I'll actually mail a cookie to whomever picks out all of them. I'll put them up in the next chapter's notes though, which based on my current record...will be a while. Still, I'm glad I actually finished chapter one, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope you leave a review and find this worth checking out chapter two!


End file.
